Luggage is often times used by travelers and others in order to transport clothing and other items, such as, toiletries and souvenirs between locations. The available storage space within a luggage bag is normally constrained by its design limitations and the construction of the bag. Thus, travelers often times have multiple pieces or a set of luggage to suit their various needs, such as, for example, a smaller duffle for a weekend trip or a larger rolling suitcase for a longer vacation. However, it is desirable to have a single article of luggage which is expandable and collapsible to allow the user to change the interior volume and which is versatile and reconfigurable depending on the user's needs.
Expandable carrying cases are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,443,671. The case in this patent is provided with an expansible joint closed by an elongated zipper. When the zipper is opened, the joint can expand to increase the volume of the main storage compartment of the carrying case. Expansible carrying cases of the type shown in this patent are quite useful but are limited in their versatility.
While the prior art discloses many types of luggage, so far as is known, none of the prior art devices afford this versatility in a simple, effective and yet highly advantageous manner as does the present invention.
In a principal aspect the present invention relates to a multiple configuration bag or packs which may be utilized as a duffel bag or alternatively as a back pack/carry bag made of flexible recycled or non recycled material and includes handles, storage pockets, a slide handle with storage pocket, backpack straps stored in a rear compartment for use while in the backpack configuration, and various zippers and pleats to achieve the expansion and retraction of the invention. Further, unlike other inventions, the present invention is unique that unlike other versions of expandable bags, the current invention nominally impairs the space of the smaller carry on while the invention is in its retracted state. The bag is nominally effected by expansion material and nominally encroaches upon precious cargo space of the Xpanda bag while retracted. While, other prior art inventions take up a great amount of space making the smaller bag impractical and virtually they become a carrier for a larger bag.